


Make Me

by Rainy_DayReader



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angry Dean Winchester, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-12
Updated: 2017-11-12
Packaged: 2019-02-01 03:30:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12696408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainy_DayReader/pseuds/Rainy_DayReader
Summary: Fighting may bring you two closer together.





	Make Me

"DEAN!" You screamed as he walked away from you. It was your best friend yu needed right ow, but you were too afraid to tell him. Dean was going to leave you and you were so scared to lose him. 

"What Y/N?" He snapped.

"Don't walk away from me, you always do this."

"Do what?"

"You give up and walk away from anything that gets too hard."

"No I do not." Making a face that almost made you laugh, but thank god you didn't you were trying to be mad. And smiling would not help prove your point.

"Dean. I. Did. Not. Cheat. On. You. Get that through your thick skull." You said getting into his face.

"Really." He paused rolling his eyes. It was quite cute.  _Dammit Y/N, stop! Stop it!_ He saw that you weren't focused. "Y/N explain to me why you can't tell me where you have been the past six days." He said. Now he was taking control of this argument. 

"I...can't." You said. 

"Fine, then I'm walking away."

"You son of a bitch! You know what fine. I was visiting my mother!" You yelled. 

"The bitch who left you for dead, and tried to kill you...more than once!"

"I went to..."

"You went to what?"

"Kill her! Okay! She killed my father, my friends and she tried to kill me! She called me to meet and I agreed. I went to kill her. SHE IS DEAD!"

"Y/N! Why?"

"BECAUSE SHE THREATENED YOU! SHE SAID SHE WAS GOING TO KILL YOU!" You said. Tears running down your face. 

"She was going to kill me?" Dean said stepping closer to you. 

"She wants to kill everyone I love. And you were next on her list. I couldn't lose you or Sam."

"You love me?" He said smirking.

"Shut up." You said as you stepped closer to him. Your lips almost touching.

"Make me." He said. And you kissed him. 

**Author's Note:**

> Small fluff thing. I don't know. But the other part of It Gets Better is almost finished. It's part two. Don't know how many chapters it's going to have. I'm thinking the next thing I write probably Destiel or Sam and reader.


End file.
